Ya no está
by Iunmo
Summary: Aquellas flores se habían marchitado por no tratarlas como era apropiado. Y a ella le había pasado lo mismo. Pero las personas pueden recuperarse si se les vuelve a dar amor, ¿verdad? SoulxMaka. One-shot.


**En Tres Palabras**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>_Soul Eater fue creado por Atsushi Ohkubo y le pertenece a él y sólo a él. No obstante, esta historia, su trama y su idea original son mías, así que no me las plagiéis, por favor._

* * *

><p><strong>Notas del capítulo:<strong> séptima historia independiente de "En Tres palabras", y una de las tantas que fueron escritas hace siglos y quedaron olvidadas en mi cuaderno rojo. Y ahí habría seguido de no ser por mi amiga Emilia, que me hizo escuchar un _soundtrack_ de "Pequeña Miss Sunshine". Emilia, sé que no eres friki, que no entiendes mi obsesión por los animes aunque la toleres y que jamás leerás esto, pero muchas gracias por animarme a colgar esto de una vez por todas. El _soundtrack_ en cuestión se llama "The winner is" y os lo recomiendo para leer esto, pero si no lo hacéis, tampoco pasa nada. Ah, y respecto a mi two-shot inacabado "A dos velas", no lo continuaré hasta recibir más reviews, lo siento.

* * *

><p><strong>7. Ya no está<strong>

-Hola, buenos días. Venía a ver a mi amiga Maka Albarn.

La recepcionista tecleó el nombre en el ordenador y echó un vistazo a la pantalla.

-Maka Albarn…Planta de Trastornos Alimenticios, ¿verdad? Ven, te llevaré a su habitación –ofreció la mujer, saliendo de detrás del mostrador y echando a andar por el pasillo.

A pesar de que ya se conocía el camino de memoria, Soul decidió callarse y seguirla, como hacía siempre.

Subieron dos tramos de escaleras y llegaron a un corredor blanco, con camillas y otros utensilios médicos en las esquinas. También había cubos de basura. Mientras caminaban, Soul no pudo evitar mirar uno de reojo y advirtió que contenía varios filtes de pollo sin un solo mordisco.

-¿Sabes? –le dijo de pronto la mujer, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos-. Maka ha mejorado últimamente. Ya no realiza flexiones a escondidas ni le hace tantos ascos a la comida.

El chico tenía todavía en mente la imagen de los filetes de pollo y supo que la enfermera lo decía para tranquilizarle. Y, tal vez, para evitar que le preguntase sobre la otra enfermedad de Maka. Pero él lo hizo de todos modos.

-¿Y qué hay sobre la amnesia?

La mujer se detuvo ante una de las puertas y le miró con expresión compasiva.

-Ella…Bueno, será mejor que lo compruebes por ti mismo. –Llamó a la puerta golpeándola con los nudillos y la abrió con cautela-. Maka-chan, tienes visita. Es…. –titubeó, buscando una palabra adecuado para describir a Soul-. Es el chico de siempre.

Hizo una seña a Soul para que entrara, le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro para infundirle ánimos y luego se alejó por el pasillo.

Tras unos segundos, el chico se decidió a cruzar el umbral.

La habitación estaba como siempre.

La luz del sol se colaba por un gran ventanal, dándole a la estancia un toque de luminosidad, y bañando todos los objetos que había en ella: una mesa con un jarrón encima y una banqueta debajo, una televisión antigua y polvorienta sujeta a la pared, un modesto armario y, empotrada junto a éste, una cama. Entren sus blancas sábanas había una chica hecho un ovillo.

Desvió la vista cuando Soul cogió la banqueta y la colocó al lado de la cabecera para sentarse junto a ella. Al sentir la proximidad del muchacho se arrebujó todavía más entre las mantas y se mordió el pulgar.

Soul la observó.

A pesar de que las sábanas la tapaban en gran parte, estaba claro que la enfermera le había mentido.

Maka estaba tan delgada como siempre, o incluso peor. Sus bracitos enclenques, sus piernas esqueléticas, y el saco de huesos que era su torso, así como su cara huesuda, hacían que al chico se le partiera el alma. Recordó cuando su compañera era delgada y esbelta, de un modo natural, cándido. Ahora la carne se aferraba a sus huesos como podía y le daba un aspecto forzado y triste. Y su pelo rubio pajizo, antaño liso pero fuerte y brillante, había perdido estas características y sido recogido en dos coletitas lacias hechas de cualquier manera. Parecían matojos de trigo marchito.

Toda ella era un reflejo de lo que había sido.

Pero lo peor eran sus ojos. Estaban apagados y carecían de brillo, como dos aceitunas rancias. Y producían en todo aquel que los veía lo mismo que se escondía tras ellos: un vacío espantoso.

Finalmente, Soul se decidió a hablar.

-¿Qué tal estás, Maka?

La chica tardó unos segundos en responder.

-Tengo sueño… -murmuró sin mirar a su interlocutor y bostezando.

-Ya veo –asintió el chico. Dirigió la vista hacia el jarrón que había en la mesa-. ¿No has cambiado las flores que te traje la última vez?

-Hmmmm… -musitó ella, en un intento de decir algo que Soul interpretó como una disculpa.

-Deberías haberlo hecho. Ya se han marchitado.

Maka se incorporó en la cama y observó a su vez el jarrón, con súbita curiosidad. Sin embargo, luego volvió a tumbarse y todo atisbo de curiosidad se esfumó de su mirada.

-Voy a tirarlas, ¿vale? Si no, se pudrirán y les saldrán bichos.

La chica le contempló mientras se levantaba de la banqueta.

-¿Te llamas Soul? –le preguntó de repente.

Soul se detuvo en seco y la miró asintiendo con la cabeza, expectante.

-Se lo pregunté el otro día a la enfermera y me dijo que te llamabas así –prosiguió ella, pellizcando la sábana mientras hablaba y sin alzar la vista-. Hay…Muchas cosas de ti que no comprendo. ¿Por qué tú sabes tantas cosas de mí y yo de ti ninguna? ¿Por qué vienes a verme? No lo entiendo…

Una suave brisa se coló por la ventana y, durante unos instantes, meció lánguidamente las cortinas y el cabello de la chica.

-No recuerdo cómo he acabado aquí…Me paso el día desdeñando la comida y esperando a que pase el tiempo. –Estrujó con más fuerza la sábana-. Pero…estoy segura de que antes de todo esto debió de haber _algo_…Ese _algo_…

Alzó la vista y miró a Soul a los ojos. La pregunta que le formuló fue más dolorosa que una lluvia de esquirlas de cristal.

-…¿Tú formabas parte de él?

El chico se quedó petrificado, asimilando la duda de la que, en otros tiempos, había sido su compañera.

Y no pudo más. Estalló.

-¡CLARO QUE SÍ, ESTÚPIDA! ¡¿ACASO NO ESTÁ CLARO? ¡VENGO A VISITARTE TODOS LOS DÍAS, A PREGUNTARTE CÓMO ESTÁS, A _VERTE_! –Se acercó a la cabecera de la cama y aferró uno de los barrotes con tanta fuerza que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos. A continuación, dejó que la opresión que sentía en todo su ser le inundase y empezó a hablar a toda prisa-. Tú tenías una vida. Eras una técnica de armas y yo, tu guadaña. Vivíamos juntos en un apartamento de estudiantes del Shibusen, nuestra academia. También peleábamos juntos y nuestros amigos eran los mismos. Tú eras la más lista de clase, y yo un zopenco, pero me ayudabas siempre, y yo a ti cuando lo necesitabas. Y nos…nos peleábamos mucho, pero nos queríamos. Todo iba bien hasta que se te metieron ideas raras en la cabeza. Que si no te gustabas, que si no estabas bien, que así no valías…

Maka no reaccionaba. Le miraba con cara de extrañeza, dando a entender que todo aquello no le sonaba de nada.

Soul tomó aire, exhausto, y la miró con el corazón en un puño.

-Maka… ¿de verdad no recuerdas nada?

Ella parpadeó. Y negó con la cabeza.

Entonces, Soul aferró su demacrado rostro entre sus manos y la besó en la boca.

Era un beso agresivo, desesperado, robado en un vano intento de despertar algún recuerdo en la chica. Pero ésta se limitó a permitir que el muchacho le mordiese los labios, sin quejarse ni mostrar emoción alguna.

Al percatarse de esto, Soul se separó de ella y la miró a los ojos. Y lo entendió.

La persona a la que acababa de besar, a la que había ido a visitar todos los días, y que ahora se encontraba mirándole desde una camilla con ojos inexpresivos, ya no era Maka. Sólo era una cáscara vacía, cuyo contenido había desaparecido hace ya mucho tiempo.

No era ella…No era ella…

Se derrumbó sobre la banqueta, escondió el rostro entre las manos y rompió a llorar.

La chica le observaba en silencio, imperturbable ante su llanto. Pero no indiferente.

-Dime… -trató de llamarle por el nombre propio, pero no fue capaz-. ¿Por qué lloras?

-Porque la persona a la que más quiero en este mundo se ha olvidado de mí –sollozó Soul-. No, peor todavía: porque ya no está aquí…

Continuó llorando, con el cuerpo estremeciéndose de vez en cuando entre hipidos. Maka volvió a tumbarse, esta vez de cara al chico.

-¿Sabes…? –empezó a decir, y cerró sus descoloridos ojos verdes-. Yo creo que cuando una persona desaparece, siempre se lleva consigo sus recuerdos. Porque, realmente, eso es de lo que estamos hechos todos…Y por eso estoy tan flaca: porque no tengo ninguno.

Soul la escuchaba.

-Tal vez dejé de comer porque no me gustaban los que tenía almacenados –aventuró la chica, entreabriendo los párpados y mirando hacia la almohada con gesto pensativo-. Y puede que creyera que al adelgazar se me irían saliendo…Y así ha sido.

Cerró de nuevo los ojos.

-Siempre decías que querías ser perfecta –comenzó a decir Soul-, pero no sé…

Un torrente de imágenes cruzaron por su mente, haciéndole interrumpirse con brusquedad.

Maka mirando con reprobación a Blair. Maka atenta a cómo miraba a las demás chicas del Shibusen. Maka preguntándole siempre "¿Cuál te gusta más?", sin obtener nunca una respuesta concreta. Maka observando cientos de revistas de moda…dejándose guiar por el modelo de belleza más común. Uno que agradase a todo el mundo, incluso a alguien sin preferencias.

Lo había hecho por él. Había intentado ser perfecta para él.

Los sentimientos de culpa, rabia e impotencia le hicieron un nudo en la garganta, dificultándole la respiración.

-Tu amiga se ha ido –continuó ella con voz cada vez más tenue-. Nadie sabe con certeza a dónde…Pero estoy segura de que allí donde vaya, ella no te olvidará. Estoy completamente segura…Por favor, no llores…

Y, de pronto, Maka se inclinó hacia el chico y le abrazó débilmente, pasándole la mano por la espalda para tranquilizarle.

Soul cerró los ojos con fuerza, dejando escapar más lágrimas y dejándose consolar por aquellas caricias compasivas y torpes.

Maka había dejado su huella en aquel cuerpo consumido. Ella también le habría reconfortado así…

* * *

><p>La idea para este fic se me ocurrió hace casi un año, más o menos a principios de abril del año pasado, aún en cuarto de secundaria. En clase de Ética empezamos a ver "Pequeña Miss Sunshine", esa película en la que una niña arrastra a su familia hasta California para presentarse a un concurso de belleza. Al principio de la película sale el tío de la familia en el hospital. En ese momento, se me ocurrió la frase sobre los ojos de Maka y la apunté en un papel. Sin embargo, y como ya he dicho antes, no fue hasta que escuché un tema de la banda sonora cuando me sentí impulsada a pasar este fic a limpio, porque despertó en mí nostalgia de tiempos pasados y sentimientos cursis del estilo y me acompañó en la redacción definitiva de esta historia y bla, bla, bla…Y, en fin, pues eso, aunque he tardado lo que no está escrito en subirla y el resultado sea triste, me he quedado satisfecha. Y perdonadme si os he deprimido, espero no haberos dejado con la impresión de haber leído un poema de Chrona…<p>

¿Reviews?


End file.
